Amethyst
by siganas
Summary: This is my first story for fanfiction. It is not really a crossover just another version of Cindrella. Even if you don't like Cinderella please review this one. Im sorry this is not a crossover i just couldn't figue out where to put it.


Amethyst

Once upon a time in a land not to faraway there lived a girl by the name of Elizabeth. Elizabeth was your average high school student, except for one major difference; she had eyes the color of deep Amethyst. She was also what some might consider a Goth. She always seemed to be wearing black dresses with lace trim and black makeup.

Now it just so happened that Elizabeth was upset because she had never gone to prom, it was her senior year, and she still didn't have a date. This would not have mattered any way because she did not have the money to afford a decent dress because her father had been killed in a car crash last month and her mom who was a traveling nurse hade gone missing in Mozambique last year and had not been seen since. Because of all this Elizabeth had been forced to live with her aunt, Margaret, and two cousins, Felicia and Rhea.

Her aunt was a wretched person and made her do chores always saying "Your lucky I even let you under my roof you Satan worshiper." And her cousins weren't any better. They always made her do their chores and any thing else that came into their heads. One day they came home with their eyes all aglow like they had just seen an angel. Their reason was simple, Mac. Mac was the all star football player and it seemed that every girl in the school wanted to go out with him, every one except Elizabeth. She despised Mac with a passion. She believed that he was like every other jock on the football team and that he was nothing but a jerk.

Apparently Mac had waved to Felicia and Rhea, which they both took as a sign that he was interested in him. Elizabeth could care less she just wanted a date to prom. Elizabeth was sitting with her friends one day when one of them told her about a masquerade party one week before the prom. He suggested that she go there to find a date.

Elizabeth was skeptical at first but then decided to go. Fortunately her cousins were continually drooling over Mac and just scoffed at the thought of going to the masquerade. On the day before the masquerade Elizabeth's mother sent he a dress all the way form Ireland.

What happened was that her mother got caught in the cross fire of two armies in Mozambique and she had helped rescue a rich Irishman. After doing so he wanted to thank her in anyway possible. So her mom picked out a dress and asked the man to send it for her.

The dress was black and had emerald shamrocks scattered all over it and to Elizabeth it was like a gift form god. Elizabeth then made herself a mask that was cut in half diagonally with one side gold the other silver. She went to bed and the next morning she could barely contain her excitement.

When she arrived it was just as she expected every one was wearing a mask that covered most of their face and she was unable to recognize any one. She walked over to a group and pretty much joined in on their conversation and tried to figure out who they were. Then the music started playing and people went out to the center of the floor and started dancing. With the masks people danced crazily and didn't care who was watching.

Then when a slow dance started some one tapped her on the shoulder. She turned and found herself face to face with a mask that had a dragon snaking around it. "May I have this dance?" Taking his outstretched hand she let the mystery man lead her out on to the dance floor.

For a while they danced then they started talking and she found that this man was really sweet and liked many of the same things as her. Then just when she was about to ask his name on of the guys there thought it would be funny if he dumped the punch bowl over her head.

The punch caused her whole outfit to be ruined and it also caused the mask to fall off. In order to avoid her embarrassment she put her hands over her face and ran, but not before the man got a good look at her eyes. He pushed the man who had dumped the punch on Elizabeth and picked up her mask and then removed his own. It was Mac.

The next day Elizabeth was forced by her cousins to help them dress in some the nicest clothes they owned because they wanted to impress Mac so that he would ask one of them to prom. However when they found him he seemed preoccupied and kept repeating to himself "Who in this school has purple eyes." And no matter how hard any of the girls tried they were unable to get him to focus on them.

At just that moment Elizabeth walked right in front of Mac with out realizing it. When they bumped into each other they fell down and everyone fell silent. Then all of the girls began leering at Elizabeth calling her names and began to help Mac up. When Mac looked at Elizabeth and they locked eyes he immediately recognized her and shook off the other girls who were trying to help him. He put out his hand to help her up but in his hands were the masks that he had worn to the masquerade and hers. "Will you go to prom with me?"

Elizabeth was barely able to stutter out her answer "Yes." She ended up going with Mac to prom and had a marvelous time. Her cousins did not make fun of her any more and her mom came back form her trip happy to see Elizabeth again but still saddened by her husband's untimely death. When they graduated Mac and Elizabeth wound up going to the same college by pure chance and they gave remained good friends ever since.


End file.
